Dimelo
by Eddra
Summary: Editado Solo quiero saberlo, Granger, quiero escucharlo de tus labios


**Disclaimer: **Como todos saben los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo lo que sucede es mio...

Hola a todos

Esta historia nació hace mucho tiempo y quise publicarla ...

Espero que les guste

Nota: los ( … ) son pensamientos .

Gracias de antemano.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy era un chico guapo, bueno el más guapo del colegio según muchas, se robaba suspiros por aquí y por allá y esto a él le encantaba pues le confirmaba que era un ser superior.

Así iba pensando cuando la vio sentada frente al lago leyendo un grueso libro, corriéndole lágrimas por las mejillas, Rayos! ¿en qué momento sucedió?¿en qué estaba pensando?¿cuando él un Malfoy se había encaprichado de una sangre sucia? Y no de cualquier sangre sucia si no de Hermione Granger … y ahora la veía sola llorando quien sabe con que quizás que historia y jamas la había visto tan hermosa (cuidado que cursilerías estas pensando, me estoy hablando sin duda le había) costado mucho admitirse que estaba encaprichado con ella desde principios del curso y pues también sabía que no le era indiferente a la muchacha claro que no como el resto de las féminas, todo este asunto ya se le había vuelto una obsesión, la seguía a todas partes, odiaba a la comadreja más que a San Potter, se moría de envidia por San Potter, más de alguna vez había deseado con ser el estúpido de Longbotton y ahora ni siquiera podía insultarla Todo por un maldito capricho y cada vez que intentaba acercarse cada vez con mas frecuencia terminaban peleando pues sí lo sabía ella le estaba prohibida pero a él le encantaba lo prohibido y como bien dicen por ahí prohibir es despertar el deseo y mientras más rápido cumpliera ese deseo, más rápido volvería ser el mismo.  
Así con nuevas energías se acerco a ella …

- Hey Granger ¿porque lloras? Ya estoy aquí no tienes porque extrañarme

Hermione levantó la vista de su libro maldito mil veces maldito que es lo que le ocurría al mundo?pues es que ahora se le aparecía Malfoy por todas partes sólo le faltaba que apareciera en su habitación

-¿Que quieres? No estoy de humor para discutir contigo hurón

Pero él ya se sentaba tranquila-mente a su lado sin dejar de mirarla

-Disculpa este lugar esta ocupado por mí

-Si sabelotodo, pero es un lugar público por lo tanto si yo quiero me siento aquí o donde se me plazca

-Oh! Y no se te puede antojar sentarte en la otra punta del patio

Pero él ya no la escuchaba si no que tenía la mirada fija en unas palabras que Hermione había escrito al borde de la página

"si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo todo seria diferente

ya no lloraría por ti

mi ángel , mi -----

Hermione se dio cuenta de que era lo que miraba Malfoy y cerró el libro de golpe cerca muy cerca (solo a ti se te ocurre creerte poeta en el libro e incluir su nombre) le rogaba a Merlín que no hubiera alcanzado a leer el nombre del chico, su nombre escrito allí, pues sí ya lo tenia asumido ella estaba enamorada y de Draco Malfoy! ! ! algo totalmente irracional y sin lógica lo sabía y por ello trataba de olvidarle pero rayos él mismo no la dejaba o sea como lo iba a lograr si con tan solo ver su anatomía su corazón latía desbocado. Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-A quién amas Granger? - preguntó con una mirada penetrante

-Qué?-

-Que a quién amas?

-Que te importa? - bien ahora se estaba muriendo de los nervios, lo sabía él lo sabía y le haría la vida imposible, eh negarlo si negarlo lo mas que pudiera

-Solo pequeña curiosidad

-Yo a ti no tengo porque decirte nada

-Solo responde Granger, no es tan difícil

-Maldita sea Malfoy, no tengo porque responderte es asunto mio y solo mio si amo a alguien o no

-Y porque tan nerviosa? Es que acaso tu ángel soy yo- necesitaba saberlo, pero sin descubrirse él todo sería perfecto si ella también lo deseaba así ella pedía y el daba.

Descubierta como en un delito así se sintió y sin siquiera desearlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente tratando de evitarlas bruscamente se puso en pie y le dio la espalda

-Porque no me dejas en paz? Ya hiciste mi vida un infierno hoy puedes retirarte por el resto del día prometo sentirme miserable el resto de la tarde

-No digas eso … - cuidado no te disculpes no has echo nada, y cuando me acerque a ella wow un momento – Un segundo Granger acaso si soy yo?

No podría negárselo se había descubierto demasiado, era una estúpida, pero ella era una Griffindor y como tal enfrentaría el problema, se dio vuelta, lo miro, él la miraba, no iba a confirmárselo iba a dejarle el placer de la duda.

-No puedes largarte de una vez, acaso no tienes a alguien más a quien molestar o a una transplantada mental que besar

-¿Porque estas celosa? Tranquila ahora solo me apetece estar contigo, ¿eso es lo que tu también quieres no?¡yo soy a quién tu amas verdad?

Todo lo dijo en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a ella sin dejar de mirarla hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de su cara sin tocarla, sin rozarla.  
Hipnotizada por su mirada si estaba, sintiendo su corazón furioso por la cercanía, quería arrancar pero no podía.

-No, yo te odio Malfoy y tu a mi. -

-Si y odiar es desear

Se acerco un poco mas al decir esto. Piensa Hermione piensa, alejate eso es, se dio vuelta y con la respiración agitada le dijo.

-Si, pues yo deseo que te vayas ahora

-No hasta que reconozcas que me quieres

-¿Para que? Para que te burles de mi

-No, para saber que debo agregarte a la lista de admiradoras

-No me interesas

-jajaja Granger eso no te lo crees no tu – sonrió sarcástico, la mirada de la muchacha le demostraba que mentía

-Quieres que te lo diga para inflar aun más tu ego del porte de la luna

-Solo quiero saberlo Granger, aunque ya se que es cierto quiero escucharlo de tus labios

No estaba dispuesta a escuchar más, se largaría de allí y no saldría mas de su sala común y sin dirigirle una mirada empezó a caminar.

Se iba, nadie lo dejaba hablando solo menos ella. ¿qué se creía? Porque era tan orgullosa ya debería haberle gritado que lo amaba

-Granger! Ven aquí...

O bien ahora la seguía, es que no se cansaba nunca este tipo. Sin volverse siguió caminando más rápido.  
Apuro el paso se iba a enterar de quien era él, así la alcanzo con facilidad, la agarro del brazo y la volteo tan fuertemente que ella chocó con su pecho

-Sueltame

-NO

-Dejame en paz!

-No quiero

-¿Porque?

-Porque también me interesas maldita sea!

Dejo de forcejear con él, no podía ser cierto se estaba burlando de ella, pero porque la miraba así entonces y porque se acercaba, su mano le quemaba allí en donde la tocaba y sin otra palabra más la besó.

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos con urgencia y tras un rato de muda resistencia le correspondió aquel beso que deseaba demasiado pese a las retinencias.

La estaba besando, si y que bien se sentía era tan suave y delicada,no se había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba besarla hasta ahora.

Así ya pasados varios minutos ellos se seguían besando con mas necesidad de la que ninguno de los de los dos esperaba y mientras el acariciaba su cabello y la acercaba más a él y ella enredaba sus manos tras la nuca de él, Malfoy obtuvo su respuesta y Hermione obtuvo la suya pues ese beso no decía nada más que la palabra: TE AMO.


End file.
